(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a block copolymer, a method of forming the same, and a method of forming a pattern.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been interest in the scientific community to develop methods to form a pattern having a minute line width using a block copolymer. The pattern formation method controls molecular weight of the block copolymer to form a pattern of various sizes, and controls a molecular weight ratio of the blocks in the block copolymer to form a pattern of various shapes.
A block copolymer is a polymer comprising two or more polymer blocks connected to each other through a covalent bond. In a diblock copolymer, which is the simplest structure of a block copolymer, two polymer blocks having different properties are connected to each other to form one polymer. The two polymer blocks that are connected to each other may be easily phase-separated due to different material properties, and the block copolymer may be finally self-assembled to form a nanostructure. In a linear block copolymer, phase-separation and self-assembly within a short process time can provide a pattern having a size of several tens of nanometers, however it is difficult to provide a pattern having a period of more than 100 nm from a self-assembly process because the phase-separation time is long.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.